


Sparring

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Omorashi, Pre-Gem War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peridot has built an amazing training facility for Jasper to impress her, and in return, Jasper will impress Peridot by using it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what omorashi is, please learn before continuing to read.

Sparring was always interesting between the two of them. There was a huge arena, filled with surprises, that Peridot had made just for Jasper. Jasper liked it, because she liked to show off, and Peridot liked it because she liked watching Jasper show off. They only came here together. No one else was allowed.

They walked into the large dome-shaped room. “Good luck.” Peridot said, before breaking away from Jasper’s side. She walked up to a chair that was at the front of the room, and once she sat, a control panel raised from the floor. Jasper waited eagerly, facing her. They’d come straight from working, so Peridot had thought Jasper would be tired. She seemed a bit stiff, so maybe she was, but she also knew that Peridot looked forward to this, so maybe that’s why she came anyway.

Jasper had to piss. Pretty badly. But she wasn’t going to do anything about it. Peridot had already said that they wouldn’t stay long, so Jasper saw this as an extra challenge that she could learn to endure. It was very possible that this could happen to her in battle, so it was good to be prepared.

Peridot’s floating fingers went to the controls. A door on the side of the arena opened, and a cannon shot out at her. Jasper quickly dodged, but the sudden movement made her realize exactly how difficult this would be with a full bladder. Still, obstacle after obstacle, she dodged or slammed into with her helmet, always taking the time to turn and smirk at Peridot whenever she had a pause, because she knew the smaller gem was staring. Her confidence wasn’t the best, though, because instead of easily dodging obstacles, the tensing and cramping of her bladder made it difficult to even narrowly avoid them, which is what she was now doing.

Peridot noticed, and figured she was right that Jasper was tired. She didn’t let up, though. Jasper would get angry if she thought she was going easy on her. The controls were all quick enough that she could stop something before it actually cracked her gem and injured her. Peridot wouldn’t mind bumping her around a bit, though. They had a complicated relationship that often included Jasper telling Peridot that she’d be worthless if not for her use of technology. Peridot agreed, but she didn’t want to say it aloud. She also wanted to prove that it was her limb enhancers that made her strong. She could still fight.

Thinking of that, she upper the speed of the obstacles. Jasper only kept up with it for a minute or so before she faltered. She didn’t jump fast enough, and a giant wrecking ball slammed her against a wall. Oh no.

Peridot stopped immediately. Jasper had hit the wall, and then just slid down without moving, but there was…a puddle forming around her? Peridot got up, walking over to the other. “Jasper, what’s-?” She stopped. Peridot heard the hissing noise. She saw the relieved-yet-mortified expression on Jasper’s face. “Oh…”

Jasper said nothing. She was slumped back against the wall. When she finished, she stood up, but she was wobbly. Her full bladder coliding with the wall, and her trying to tense against it, was the worst pain she’d ever felt. She grabbed Peridot, glaring at her. “If you tell anyone, I’ll shatter you.” She snarled, though she was still blushing.

“I won’t!” Peridot squeaked. “But, um, w-we should go….I think that’s enough for today..”

Jasper nodded and let go of Peridot, and somewhat awkwardly, they walked out together. Jasper was wondering how much Peridot was looking down on her, and Peridot was thinking about how attractive Jasper looked when she blushed like that.


End file.
